


Bathroom Break

by IcdKoffie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Peer Pressure, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector "accidentally" walks into the girl's bathroom as Ray, and he finds Tori using it improperly. He takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just another story starring Vector, as Ray this time. I love this guy!

Bathroom Break

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Vector, bored as hell in his math class, was staring at the clock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The noises reminded him of water drops, and that reminded him that he had to pee. Really bad. This was the third time today. Did these damn humans urinate on an hourly basis?

He raised his hand and was jumping in his seat like a hyper kid. “Teacher, teacher, can I please use the bathroom?”

She turned to look at him and sighed. “Yes, Ray.”

“THANK YOU!” he bounced out of his chair and rushed to the nearest toilet.

Thank the gods that he got out of that hellhole. For the time being, at least. Vector glanced at the girl’s bathroom door and smirked. Yuma introduced him to porn at his house, and he has been hooked on human girls’ bodies ever since. Maybe if he snuck into the girl’s restroom, he’d see some pussies or girls fucking each other. That always happened in the porno movies. Since everyone thought of him as the “clumsy, lovable dork”, the girls probably won’t tell on him.

Vector looked around to make sure no one was coming, then he “stumbled” into the girl’s bathroom. Unlike the boy’s restroom, the wallpaper and stalls were pink. But more importantly… there wasn’t anyone in here , dammit! Fuck it, he needed to take a piss. He was about to use one of the toilets when he heard something like moaning from the farthest stall. Ah… so there _was_ someone in here after all! Sweet, this was gonna be like in the pornos!

He tiptoed to it and leaned on it so he could peek through the small opening. A green-haired girl was sitting on the toilet fingering herself. Whoa, wait a minute, was that… Tori?! No kidding, that really was her! Wow, he’d never thought he’d catch her touching herself in school! Man, wait until Yuma heard about this! Vector had to compose himself; if he snickered, he’d blow his cover.

Before he could react, the door unlocked and Tori stepped out. She was about to scream when she saw him, but he clamped her mouth and shushed him.

“It’s ok, I won’t try anything.” he assured. That wasn’t something that “Ray” would do. “I… uhh… just came in here accidentally. My mistake.” he chuckled out of embarrassment and removed his hand from her mouth.

Tori laughed too. “Well, I guess we should get going-”

“Wait.” there was no way in hell that he was gonna just leave. He wanted to stay with her for a little longer. “We both have our secrets. Promise me that you won’t tell anyone about what I did, OK?”

She nodded. “And you better not tell a soul about me!”

Thinking about what she was doing in there made him release his pent up laughter.

Tori slapped him. “What the heck’s so funny?”

First Rio, and now Tori. Human girls were amusing beyond belief. “I saw what you were doing.” he seized his laughter. “You’re still aroused, right? I could take care of that…” he smirked. “if you’d let me.”

Her face turned crimson and she backed up. “Ray…”

 _“I fucking hate being called that.”_ he stepped towards her as she was stepping away from him. When her back was against the wall, he ran his fingers through her hair. “Let me.” he used his deeper voice, the one he used when he was pretending to be a “Barian Police Officer” with Yuma.

She let out a lustful sigh.

“Plllleeeaaassseee?” he returned to using his Ray voice.

“Umm…”

 _“Urgh, this wench!”_ Vector pouted and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Lifting up her skirt a little, Tori finally gave in. “Fine, but this is my first time doing this. Honest!”

This was gonna be his first time too. With a human girl, of course. He was the strongest and most handsome Barian warrior, so he has had sex with dozen of women.

“This is a first for me also.” his smile was warm.

She giggled.

Tired of all this fluffy nonsense, Vector pressed his body against Tori’s and seized her lips. She didn’t hesitate to lock tongues with him, and they soon found themselves begging and pleading for entry into the other person’s mouths. Her lips and body were heated, and he found himself running his hands on her hips. The kiss was about to deepen when Tori pushed him away.

Surprised, Vector wiped his mouth and asked, “What’s wrong?” _“Don’t tell me this girl already changed her mind!”_

“We should go over there.” she pointed to the stall she was in.

 _“She’s smart.”_ “Good thinking.”

They went into it and locked the door. The pair wasted no time; Vector grabbed Tori, slammed her into the right wall, and started sucking on her lower lip. He then lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his waist while burying himself into the left side of her neck.

Tori dug her nails into Vector’s upper back. “Oh, Ray…” she moaned as she was sucking her neck.

This was one of the times that he didn’t mind being called “Ray”. After making a quick lick on her neck, Vector stepped back to take off his shirt and pants. His human body wasn’t as muscular and flattering as his Barian one, but Tori probably hasn’t seen a better looking boy. Who had?

“Ahh…!” she gasped and covered her mouth.

He couldn’t resist laughing. Tori was a blast to tease.

Annoyed, she stomped and began unbuttoning her shirt. His laughter turned into complete silence as her clothes were coming off. A naked human girl in the flesh! Like a hyper dweeb, he was shaking as he leered at her. When she was finished, only her panties and shoes remained. Her body was nice to look at; she had a flat stomach, a curvy figures, and round tits with nipples as pink as the walls. Staring at them almost caused him to wreck himself. Oh, yeah- he still had had to pee! Silly him- or should he say silly Ray?

Fuck it- he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Vector swiftly pulled down his underwear and peed on Tori’s panties. Ah, that felt good.

“What the heck, Ray?!” she pushed him away. “The toilet’s right there!!” she pointed to it.

Of course he knew that. Peeing on her to humiliate her was much more satisfying. He looked down and scratched the back of his head. “Oops, I’m sorry! You know me- clumsy Ray.”

“Ugh, you’re such a pain sometimes!”

 _“And you’re a pain all the time!”_ “Ha ha ha…” he chuckled.

“What’re you gonna do about my undies?!” she continued her bitching.

He answered that by pulling them down. Hmm, she didn’t have any hair, unlike some of the women in the pornos. “Nice.” he glided his hand on her pubic area.

Tori moaned a little.

“Do you like my dick?” he grabbed it with his free hand. It wasn’t as fat and long as his Barian dick. Too bad.

She was hesitant to answer. “Yeah…”

Vector stepped out of his boxers and opened Tori’s legs. Her pussy was glistening and her clit seemed numb. The beautiful sight made him hard.

Enough staring- he wanted to touch it, to kiss it, to lick it, to run his all over it. He slid his finger straight down to her clit and slowly massaging it up and down. It became harder with every stroke, and Tori was moaning his fake name so loudly that she could tear down these walls.

 _“Call me ‘Vector'...”_ he almost caught himself saying. Could he risk saying that, just for this one moment? No, big-mouthed Tori might tell her very good friend Yuman about his real name and ruin his plan.

Whatever. Forget it. Vector picked up the pace and pressed down on Tori’s clit. Somehow, her groaning became even louder and she stepped outta her panties so she could open her legs more. He took that as an invitation to jam a finger into her opening. It was wet and hot and a lot tighter than a Barian woman’s. Surprised, she yelped, and he glanced up to check it she was OK( like he gave a damn).

“I’m sorry.” he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. _“How many fucking times have I said that today?”_

She sighed. “It’s OK.”

 _“It had better be.”_ he stopped massaging her clit and journeyed the slick finger up to her chest. While circling around her right nipple, Vector wiggled in her slit.

“I’m ready.. .finger me, please…” she trailed off.

Oh yeah… she was even hotter when she was begging. Begging for him to finger her like the naughty slut she was. Oops, he was about to say that out loud. He could, but that wasn’t something Ray would say. Damn this Ray!

“Sure.” Vector simply said and started grinding his finger in and out of her pussy.

“Mmm… ahh… Ray…”

His cock twitched. By the sound of her heavy breathing and moaning, she was practically _begging_ for him to put more fingers into her slit. He was a “nice guy”; it’d tear him up he didn’t give the girl what she was wishing for. So, he slid another finger and drove them in and out at a more desperate pace. Yes, he was gonna admit it- he was overtaken by lust at this point and was desperate for more, like the person he was pretending to be.

Tori began to shiver. “Ahh… Ray…”

Vector sighed and began to massage Tori’s rock hard nipple. Then, he twisted it. Roughly. Like he would do as his true self. He might as well take a risk, since the girl seemed to be in a trance.

“Oww! What the heck was that for?” she protested.

“Sorry…” _“I hate myself right now!”_

She lipsmacked and he continued with his fingering. Her anger must’ve subsided, because she was calling out his fake name in a sensual tone once again.

“Umm…” he released a heavy sigh. “Can you suck my dick please?” he pleaded.

How could he, the strongest Barian warrior, be so damn weak? Especially with these pathetic humans? As a Barian, he had never requested anything from anyone, let alone from some woman. But he had to admit that he was curious about “blowjobs”, as humans called it. Barians didn’t have mouths, so he wanted to know how one would feel on his dick. He wouldn’t have another chance… thankfully. Pretending to be some wussy schoolboy was painful.

“Wipe your dick first!” she pointed to the toilet paper.

She had a point there. A spoiled brat like her wouldn’t lick pee off a guy’s cock. Vector yanked his fingers out, walked to the toilet paper, and wiped his dick. After dropping it into the toilet and flushing, he returned to Tori’s side and she got on her knees.

Chills soared up Vector’s spine when Tori wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked it. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as her tongue ran across the bottom of his shaft.

“Ooooh… ummm… uhh… To… To… To…” now it was his turn to sccumb to the desires of the flesh. There was no way in hell that he was gonna moan this girl’s name. He wouldn’t be able to look at his handsome self in the mirror if he did.

Tori was now licking his balls and cock. Her hot, wet tongue running all over his dick… ugh, dammit, he couldn’t stand it anymore! For now, he needed to let go of his pride.

“Tori!” he let her name escape him and came into her mouth.

She immediately released herself from his grip and was on all fours coughing. Vector was tired too; he was leaning against the wall and panting.

“Are you alright?” he asked when he recovered. _“Not that I give a shit.”_

“Yeah, I’m good.” she replied when she stood up.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Um, can I fuck you?” he asked in his deep voice. Human women thought that deeper voices were “sexier”, so maybe she’d give in to him.

It took her a while to respond, as Vector suspected. He was hoping that he wouldn’t have to “wine and dine” her- whatever the hell that meant- just to fuck her once.

“Sure! We’ve already gotten this far, right?”

He smirked. Tori was a daring one alright. After licking his lips, Vector swaggered to her and rubbed his dick on numb clit and slick pussy lips. They moaned as their hot, sweaty skin pressed against each other. Tori surprised Vector when she wrapped her arms around his waist and closed him in for a kiss. The kiss soon turned hotter and Vector was rubbing his cock on Tori’s pussy at a quickened pace.She was shivering and could barely stand, so Vector assumed that she needed his cock in her slit. Shit, he sure as hell didn’t need her. Oh, who was he fooling? He needed her almost as badly as he needed Yuma’s Numbers.

While hungerly nibbling on Tori’s lower lip, Vector slid his dick into her opening. He was groaning as he trailed through her soaking wet, scorching hot, and tight walls. They were so much tighter than a Barian’s, though not nearly as hot.

“Oww, this hurts…” Tori whined.

Really? In his mind, Vector smirked at that. Poor little Tori was getting hurt! He cackled at that in his thoughts. But, as Ray, he needed to control himself. After all, Ray would never let his very good friend get hurt. How disgusting!

“I’m sorry.” _“ARGH!!”_

“I’ll be fine. Keep going.”

He heard the girl. He pushed all the way inside and glided his cock out. Since he was pretending to be some “gentleman”, he was traveling his cock in and out of her silky walls bit by bit, inch by inch. The pair was moaning into each other’s mouths and Tori dug her nails into Vector’s back.

The feel of Tori’s soft, warm walls on Vector’s dick almost melted him. Too bad it was impossible for him to change into his Barian form so that he could drive his monster cock all the way up to her chest. That would break her though. Or she’d scream his name- his _real_ name- in lust and agony. He was sure this whore would enjoy that. Whoops, he meant he’d enjoy stretching every inch of her walls with his humongous dick. Why in the hell would he give a rat’s ass about what she liked?

His cum was fighting to pour out; he could no longer keep it at bay. These fragile, weak human bodies. Vector managed to thrust her a few more times before his cum leaked and caused a flood in Tori’s pussy. She cried out his fake name- what he wouldn’t do for to yell his real one- and collapsed on him. In response, Vector gently rubbed her body and played in her damp hair. This was weird for him, but not in an unpleasant way. Her body felt soft and warm, and his heart was beating faster than normal for some reason. Perhaps he was ill?

After an unknown amount of minutes flew by, Vector needed to pull out. To his surprise, Tori embraced him. He started feeling weak again. Hmph, these lowly humans were such weaklings! But hugging Tori wasn’t so terrible. It was hard pretending to be some dense wuss, but at least he got this experience outta it. He finally found something worth doing without effort on this rock. Fucking Tori, not hugging her. That didn’t mean a damn thing to him.

She stared into Vector’s eyes and blushed. “You’re a great friend, Ray.”

“You are too, Tori!” he kissed her.

This friendship garbage made him wanna vomit in Tori’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Vector's an asshole, but I decided to give him some humanity with the "his heart was beating faster than normal" and "but hugging Tori wasn't so terrible." I just felt like it :)


End file.
